eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dunkellichtwald
Dunkellichtwald ist eine Anfänger-Zone (Stufen 1 - 20) und hat Anschluss zur seit langem verlorenen bösen Stadt Neriak, Stadt des Hasses. Dunkellichtwald enthält über 100 gut organisierte Quests, um die neue Spielfigur zu entwickeln, bevor man zum Wald von Nektulos reist. Geographisch ist es die kleinste Anfänger-Zone von fünf möglichen in Everquest II, aber durch den direkten Zugang zu den Gemeinlande und Wald von Nektulos stellt es eine angenehme zentrale Stelle sowohl für niedrige, sowie für mittlere Stufen dar. Geschichte Neriak, die antike Stadt der Dunkelelfen, war einst durch die Wäldern vor Eindringlingen geschützt. Alle Krieger kannten diese Länder besser als jeder Eindringling jemals erträumen konnte. Neriak war stark und befestigt. :--''Nektulos Forest, by Torq De'Rech'' Die Schwachen überleben nie lange in den Wäldern. :--''A History of the Order of Nektulos'' Geografie Dunkellichtwald ist eine relativ kleine Zone, mit einem großen offenen zentralen Gelände in der Nähe von und . Zahlreiche kleinere Täler erstrecken sich von diesem Gebiet aus in alle Richtungen, jedes mit besonderen Merkmalen. Verglichen mit dem größeren Wald von Netulos, Dunkellichtwald ist besser beleuchtet und hat weniger Hindernisse, aber ist ebenso dicht bevölkert mit Kreaturen. Reise Dunkellichtwald ist ein relativ kleines Gebiet und hat keine Greifrouten, zum schnellen reisen. Es gibt eine Verbindung nach Gemeinlande in der Mitte der Zone und nach Wald von Nektolus am westlichen Ende. Schiffsfahrten zum Wald von Nektulos und Donnersteppe kann man in Neriak an den starten. Karte Stadt Dies ist die Anfangszone für alle Arasai. Neu erstellte Dunkelelf, Iksar, Oger, Ratonga, und Trolle können ebenso nur diese Zone zum Start wählen. Es ist sehr einfach für Abenteurer aus Freihafen und Gorowyn nach Dunkellichtwald zu reisen, um Quests zu lösen. Abenteurer dieser Städte können leicht ihre Bürgerschaft nach Neriak transferieren, wenn sie diese zu ihrer Heimat machen wollen. ! City Name ! Alignment ! Location |- | Neriak, City of Hate | Evil | Over bridge east of |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | The Commonlands | 10-20 | South | follow road south from |- | Nektulos Forest | 20-30 | West | follow road west from |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | serves the starting area for Neriak characters |- | | nearest respawn point to Neriak, City of Hate |- | | only revive location in western part of zone |} Quests About 150 quests are available overall in Darklight Wood and Neriak combined. The quests in Darklight Wood are found in a few concentrated quest hubs. Some Neriak quests also extend into nearby Nektulos Forest. *See: Darklight Wood Timeline The Neriak guards that patrol Darklight Wood will tolerate all characters from Freeport and Gorowyn. Characters from Qeynos and Kelethin can quest here, but they must avoid the Neriak guards that patrol the roadways. ! Quest Hub ! Level Range ! Notes |- | | 1-5 | Starting location |- | | 6-12 | Nearest hub to Neriak |- | | 10-21 | Good quest hub for visitors |- | | 15-20 | |} Lore and Legend Bücher *Smiting of the Werewolf, the quest starter for Lore and Legend: Werewolf, is in the werewolf ruins, on the floor in a building at *Skeletons, the quest starter for Lore and Legend: Skeleton, is in the in a bookcase directly across from the entrance. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Timorous Deep | 1-20 | Kunark | Another outstanding zone for quests, with great rewards |- | The Commonlands | 10-20 | Shattered Lands | Close by and a good complement for Darklight Wood |}